


Teeth

by WaltzQueen



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Blasphemy probably, Body Modification, Gen, discussion of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Sock talk demonic Body Mods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the myriad artwork of Jonathon as a demon. and Sock with wings and a tail.

"You could mix some cyanide in with your toothpaste," Sock unhelpfully suggested from his hover spot behind Jonathon's shoulder. "So you can have eternally clean teeth when you die!" 

"Like that even matters," he said, grabbing the mouthwash. 

"It really does! Okay, it only kinda does." Sock disappeared, only to reappear in the mirror in place of Jonathon's reflection. "I killed myself pretty soon after waking up to dead parents, so I've got eternal morning breath." Jon mostly ignored him and grabbed the floss, Sock mirroring his actions perfectly in the glass.

"That doesn't sound like such a big deal right now, but it gets kind of annoying after a while. Plus, you always have that slightly fuzzy feeling on your teeth." Sock's image attempted to floss its razor sharp teeth in the mirror only to be foiled as the floss was near instantaneously shredded. Jonathon smothered a laugh at the spirit's put out grimace.

"How did your teeth get like that anyway?" Jonathon asked. "Did you file them or something?"

"What, you mean these?" Sock leaned out of the mirror and into Jonathon's personal space and grinned widely, displaying way too many triangular teeth for one loser's face. "I didn't have them when I was alive, I think they're just part of the demon package."

"What, are they a welcoming gift or something?" Jon asked, leaving the bathroom and tromping into the kitchen. Sock floating behind him like some form of mentally challenged puppy. "Welcome to Hell. Enjoy your complementary fangs?"

"I guess so. I don't really know, though," Sock chirped cheerfully, not noticing or caring that he was floating in the middle of the table. "I guess I'm lucky. I always kind of wanted fangs. Killing things with your teeth has gotta be fun, am I right?" Sock miming chomping something with his great big teeth while Jon turned the toaster on. 

Jonathon wondered if Sock even realized how messed up and wrong he was to even think that. Well, considering his supposed status as a demon and everything, maybe Jonathon was wrong for expecting anything else. Wasn't like it effected him, anyhow.

"Do all the demons have sharp teeth and bleeding gashes in their chests?" Sock dropped the rabid dog impersonation and meandered over to Jonathon and his precious toaster.

"Well, I get the spooky hole because that's how I died, I'm pretty sure. But most of the other demons I've seen have something nonhuman going on. So, when you kill yourself you'd probably have something, too," Sock wheedled enthusiastically, attempting to nudge him with his elbow. Jonathon stared back, impassively. Really? This was the best the demon could come up with? Jonathan slowly raised one eyebrow in the perfectly derisive way of teenagers everywhere and turned to grab his finished toast.

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that," Sock whined when Jonathon walked through him. "I's actually pretty cool! And since we're on a demerit point system, you can get more stuff over time. Like, I killed both of my parents and myself, so I got teeth, invisibility, and a job offer! And considering the job economy you can't really afford to pass up a job staring you in the face." 

Jonathon sighed as Sock followed him out the door and to the bus stop. "Yeah, teeth sound great," he droned sarcastically through a mouth full of toast. "I think I'll go commit a double murder suicide right now. Pffft, you couldn't sell air to a drowning man."

Sock fidgeted with his scarf a moment before flying over and in front of his human target. Sock left barely two inches between their faces as he grinned with his freakish teeth, causing Jon to flinch back reflexively. 

"If you don't like the teeth, I'm pretty sure we could pick something else out. Teeth aren't the be-all-end-all of death, you know. You could have big curly horns, or goat legs, or multiple mouths with long, creepy tongues. And there's always the classic wings and tail combo."

"Honestly," he continued, wide eyes intent on his victim-slash-friend. "Death has a lot more options than being alive. It's way more fun!" 

"You're right," Jon said blandly.

"Yeah! You're getting it now!" Oh, man! This was great! Jonathon was going to kill himself and everything would be perfect!

"Yeah, you were right about the eternal morning breath."

Sock recoiled and pulled his aviator hat over his face. He was so busy trying to hide his shame in his hat that Sock completely missed Jonathon getting on the bus and riding away. He'd have to ask Mephistopheles about some demon mouthwash or breath-mints, soon.


End file.
